


Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Meg und Ben sind sich näher gekommen, mehr aus Versehen, aber immerhin. Doch als Meg von einer Konferenz aus Ottawa zurück kommt, ist sie kalt zu Ben. Was ist der Grund dafür?





	Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit

**Author's Note:**

> RCs Many Posts (Parker4131970) machte einst ein paar Vorgaben zu einer Geschichte, die da beinhalten sollte:  
> -die Wahrheit  
> -eine Sternschnuppe  
> -Meg weist Ben zurecht  
> -Bob Frasers Geist
> 
> leider kann ich den Originalprompt nicht mehr finden.  
> Aber ich habe daraus mal was gebastelt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt.  
> Eine englische Übersetzung folgt.  
> Spoilers von "The Edge"  
> (Ein ebenbürtiger Gegner)

Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit

Sie war am Ende. Völlig fertig mit den Nerven. Der Termin heute morgen hatte ihr den Rest gegeben.  
Verdammt nochmal! Hätte er nicht aufpassen können?  
Du bist unfair, Margaret!, schalt sie sich selbst. Sie hätte ja selbst darauf achten können, schließlich war sie eine aufgeklärte Frau. Aber es ging alles so schnell und sie war froh, dass ihm nichts passiert war, dass er heil aus dieser Sache herausgekommen war.  
Schließlich war dieser Macon Lacroix nicht irgendwer, sondern ein trainierter Soldat! Und er war riesig! Er hätte ihn mit Leichtigkeit töten können! Und sie hätte nichts weiter tun können, als zuzusehen. Absolut nichts...  
Mit Schaudern erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Lacroix ihn festgehalten hatte. Er hing in den Armen des ehemaligen Elitesoldaten wie eine Spielzeugpuppe. 

Inspector Meg Thatcher nahm ihre Lesebrille ab und rieb sich die Schläfen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie konnte sich nicht auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Sie kickte ihre hochhackigen Schuhe weg, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Dann öffnete sie es und atmete tief ein. Okay, Margaret, denk nach...  
Gut, sie würde es auch allein schaffen. Wichtig war nur, dass er nie etwas davon erfuhr.

\--------------------------

Constable Benton Fraser saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte seine Arbeit zu machen. Er hatte eine ganze Menge nachzuholen, denn er war zu spät zum Dienst erschienen. Zum dritten Mal hintereinander. Er war mit seinem Freund, Detective Ray Vecchio, die ganze Nacht bei einer Überwachung gewesen und die ersten beiden Male hatte es einfach länger gedauert. Und heute morgen hatte er schlicht und einfach verschlafen. Das war ihm seit Jahren nicht passiert.  
Nun, gestern und vorgestern hatte Inspector Thatcher ihn zur Strafe vor dem Konsulat Wache stehen lassen, doch gestern hatte er starke Rückenschmerzen gehabt und nun hatte sie wohl Angst, dass er ein erneutes Wachestehen nicht durchhielt. Dafür hatte sie ihm Extraarbeit aufgebrummt und er nahm es hin.  
Was ihn verletzt hatte, war ihre Zurechtweisung. Ihre Worte hatten sehr weh getan, dabei hatte er geglaubt, dass sie nach der Sache mit Lacroix...  
Diefenbaker, sein tauber Halb-Wolf, winselte und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah zu dem Wolf und seufzte. "Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit, mit dir Gassi zu gehen.", sagte er, "Inspector Thatcher hat mir aufgetragen, das hier bis zwei Uhr fertigzustellen, dann will sie es auf ihrem Schreibtisch haben." Wieder winselte der Wolf. "Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, auch keine Lust, ihr heute nochmal unter die Augen zu treten, Dief, aber sie ist nun mal meine Vorgesetzte." Dief bellte kurz. Wieder seufzte Ben, stand auf und streckte sich. Er zuckte, als er einen Stich im Rücken spürte. Es war Mittag und auch er könnte jetzt einen Spaziergang gebrauchen, aber das würde wohl Wunschdenken bleiben. Er ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und rief: "Turnbull!"  
Constable Turnbull war sofort wie aus dem Nichts da. "Ja, Sir?" "Könnten Sie bitte mit Dief raus gehen? Ich habe leider keine Zeit.", bat Ben ihn. "Natürlich, Sir.", sagte Turnbull geflissentlich und rief den Wolf. Der warf Ben einen beleidigten Blick zu und folgte dem jungen Constable. Ben seufzte und ging zurück an seinen Schreibtisch.

\-------------------------

"Ich war nicht fair zu ihm.", murmelte Meg vor sich hin, während sie vergeblich versuchte, sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Was soll's? Er würde es wegstecken, so wie er alles wegsteckte und das ärgerte sie gewaltig. Verdammt, warum spukte er in ihrem Kopf herum und hielt sie von der Arbeit ab?  
Aber das, was sie heute Morgen erfahren hatte, ließ ihr keine Wahl. Sie sollte ihre Versetzung einreichen und zwar bald. Sonst würde er davon erfahren und das musste sie unter allen Umständen verhindern. Unter allen Umständen...was für ein Wortspiel! Sie grunzte sarkastisch.  
"Sir? Sir!" Meg schrak auf und blickte in zwei besorgte, unglaublich blaue Augen. "Alles in Ordnung, Sir?"  
Er sieht müde aus, dachte Meg. Und irgendwie traurig.  
"Verdammt, Fraser!", rief sie verärgert, "Können Sie nicht anklopfen?" Er blinzelte und stammelte: "Entschuldigung, Sir, aber ich...nun...eigentlich habe ich..." Sie schnaufte. "Was ist, Fraser?" "Sind Sie okay?", fragte er besorgt. "Ja! Was zum Henker ist los?" Oh, sie war wütend! Aber mehr auf sich selbst als auf ihn.  
Er hielt ihr eine Mappe hin. "Das wollten Sie bis zwei Uhr haben, Sir." Er klang verletzt. Gut. Wenn sie ihm weh tat würde er vielleicht aufhören, sich Sorgen um sie zu machen. "Legen Sie es dort hin.", sagte sie hart und nickte mit dem Kopf zum Schreibtisch, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie starrte auf ihren Computerbildschirm, als gäbe es nichts anderes auf dieser Welt. Fraser legte die Akte ab.  
"Sie können gehen.", sagte Meg. Als sie von ihrem Bildschirm aufblickte, stand er immer noch da. "Was ist denn noch?", fragte sie ärgerlich. Er schluckte und rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. "Warum sagen Sie mir nicht die Wahrheit, Meg?", fragte er leise und seine Stimme klang rau.  
"Welche Wahrheit wollen Sie denn hören, Fraser?" Dass er ihren Vornamen gebrauchte, ärgerte sie umso mehr. "Die einzige Wahrheit.", antwortete er und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. "Fraser!"; fauchte sie, "Ich habe weder die Zeit noch Lust auf ein privates Geplänkel! Meine Meinung kennen Sie." "Ja, Sir.", sagte er leise, drehte sich um und schlurfte mit gesenktem Kopf davon.  
Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, ließ Meg ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie hatte ihn gebrochen. Sie hatte den stolzen, starken Benton Fraser gebrochen und sie war nicht stolz darauf. Aber hatte sie denn eine Wahl? 

\-------------------------

Als Ben die letzte Akte zur Seite legte und von seinem Schreibtisch aufsah, war es draußen bereits dunkel. Sein Magen knurrte und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Na schön, machen wir Feierabend, dachte er und stand auf. Er reckte seine steifen Glieder und stöhnte leise, als sein Rücken protestierte. Er brauchte dringend etwas Bewegung. Gut, schließlich reichte es ihm für heute. Dass Schreibtischarbeit so anstrengend sein konnte, war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen.  
Er zog seine Uniformjacke an, nahm seinen Hut und verließ das Büro. Als er nach Diefenbaker rief, kam der unter der Treppe hervor und folgte ihm nach draußen.

\------------------------

Meg hatte um fünf Uhr das Konsulat verlassen, ohne Fraser noch einmal zu sehen. Müde fuhr sie nach Hause. Als sie sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf die Couch fallen ließ, atmete sie tief durch. Sie musste ihm aus dem Weg gehen, bis ihre Versetzung genehmigt war. Er hatte ja bereits gemerkt, dass mit ihr irgendwas nicht stimmte. Aber warum sorgte er sich weiter um sie, nachdem sie ihn heute morgen so abgekanzelt hatte?  
"Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie sich nun alles herausnehmen können, nur weil wir eine Nacht miteinander verbracht haben, Constable!", hatte sie ihn angeschrien, nachdem er zum dritten Mal in Folge zu spät gekommen war. "Das war kein Privileg, das war ein Fehler! Verdammt, ich bereue es bereits."  
Wie er sie angesehen hatte! Diese wunderschönen, blauen Augen dunkel vor Schmerz.  
Nach der Geschichte mit Lacroix wollten sie einen Kaffee trinken gehen und endeten in Megs Apartment. Sie war so erleichtert, dass ihm nichts passiert war, dass sie im Bett landeten. Vorher hatten sie eine Flasche Wein geköpft. Nun gut, Fraser hatte nur ein halbes Glas gehabt, den Rest hatte sie getrunken.  
Und dann war sie beschwipst und flirtete heftig mit ihm. Anfangs reagierte er abweisend, aber als sie ihm sagte, es würde sie verletzen, wenn er nicht...  
Ärgerlich stöhnte sie. Das hatte sie nun davon. Und nun? "Ich hasse dich, Benton Fraser!", schluchzte sie und schlug auf die Sofakissen ein. Aber insgeheim wusste sie, dass sie ihn liebte.

\-------------------------

Ben und Diefenbaker liefen ziellos umher, nachdem sie sich ein Sandwich gegönnt hatten. Nun gingen sie durch den nahegelegenen Park. Es war warm und der Himmel war klar. Ben sah sehnsüchtig zu den Sternen hinauf. Wenigstens waren sie sichtbar. Wenn auch nicht so viele wie zu Hause.  
Er setzte sich auf eine Bank, während Dief herumschnüffelte und dachte an Meg. Was war nur los mit ihr? Warum sagte sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit? Er hatte geglaubt, dass ihre Beziehung eine neue Ebene erreicht hatte, nach dieser gemeinsamen Nacht. Sogar die paar Wochen danach war sie nett zu ihm und er meinte sogar, dass sie hin und wieder mit ihm flirtete. Am Morgen danach hatte sie ihm sogar die Angst genommen und gesagt, er solle sich keine Sorgen machen, es wäre okay, aber sie müssten es vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim halten. Auch sollte er Ray nichts davon sagen.  
Doch das hatte er sowieso nicht vor, denn der würde ihn nur damit aufziehen und er wusste nicht, ob er das aushalten würde. Auch wenn sich die Nacht nicht wiederholte und Meg so tat, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, war sie doch anders zu ihm. Dann fuhr sie zu einer Konferenz nach Ottawa und als sie zurück kam, war nichts mehr wie vorher.  
Was war dort passiert? Seine Phantasie spielte ihm einen Streich. Er stellte sich vor, dass sie dort jemanden kennengelernt oder einen alten Freund getroffen und Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hatte.  
Gefühle...  
Das war auch für ihn ein heikles Thema.

"Du hättest ihr von Anfang an sagen sollen, was du für sie empfindest, Sohn." Ben schrak auf. Sein Vater, oder zumindest der Geist Bob Frasers, saß plötzlich neben ihm auf der Bank, in seiner roten Uniform. "Dad! Lass das!" Ben war verärgert. Sein Vater erschien immer zu den ungünstigsten Gelegenheiten. "Was?", fragte Fraser sen. "Ich dachte, du könntest ein paar gute Ratschläge gebrauchen?" Ben stöhnte. "Bist du unter die Gedankenleser gegangen, Dad?" Bob kicherte. "Weißt du, Sohn, das brauche ich nicht. Ich sehe auch so, dass diese Frau dir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht. Und ich weiß auch, dass du nicht gut darin bist, deine Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Als ich deine Mutter traf, war es bei mir genauso. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Idiot und konnte einfach nicht die richtigen Worte finden. Ich konnte überhaupt keine Worte finden, also habe ich sie einfach geküsst."  
Ben rieb sein Ohr und blinzelte. "Über diesen Punkt sind wir längst hinaus, aber sie verheimlicht mir irgendwas. Irgendetwas muss in Ottawa geschehen sein, aber sie sagt nichts. Sie ist nur kalt zu mir. ... Abweisend...ja und heute morgen..." Wieder seufzte er .  
"Sag ihr was du fühlst, Benton."; meinte Bob. "Das kann ich nicht, Dad. Nicht nachdem, was sie mir heute morgen vorgeworfen hat." "Du hast deine Pflichten vernachlässigt, Sohn und als deine Vorgesetzte musste sie so reagieren." "Dad! Sie hat...", Ben winkte ab, "...ach, vergiss es." "Sohn, etwas Wichtiges kommt auf dich zu", mahnte Bob; "Versau es nicht." Ben runzelte die Stirn. "Etwas Wichtiges? Wie meinst du das?" Doch sein Vater sagte nur: "Sei auf der Hut, Benton. Und sag ihr was du fühlst."  
"Dad, ich weiß nicht, wovon du..." Frustriert schnaufte Ben. Bob Fraser war verschwunden. "Komm, Dief.", sagte Ben, "Lass uns nach Hause gehen."  
Er sah zum Himmel und seufzte leise. Nach Hause...dort, wo es so viel mehr Sterne gab als hier.  
Plötzlich sah er eine Sternschnuppe und blinzelte irritiert. Seine Großmutter hatte ihm mal gesagt, wenn man eine Sternschnuppe sieht, darf man sich etwas wünschen und er wusste genau, was er sich wünschte.

\-------------------------

Als Ben am nächsten Morgen ins Konsulat kam, pünktlich, wurde er von Turnbull aufgehalten. "Sir...", flüsterte der verschwörerisch. "Was ist denn, Turnbull?", fragte Ben. "Ich glaube, irgendwas stimmt mit Inspector Thatcher nicht." "Wie meinen Sie das?" "Sie weint..." Turnbull schien verwirrt. Ben runzelte die Stirn und sah den jungen Mountie ungläubig an. Dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging zu ihrem Büro.  
Er klopfte. Keine Antwort. Wieder klopfte er und rief: "Inspector?" Nach einer kurzen Pause kam die Antwort: "Was ist, Fraser?" "Darf ich reinkommen?" Wieder eine Pause, dann sagte sie: "Kommen Sie." Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und starrte auf ihren Computerbildschirm. Ohne aufzusehen fragte sie: "Was ist, Constable?" Ben räusperte sich und fragte: "Alles in Ordnung, Ma'am?" Sie atmete tief durch und antwortete: "Alles bestens, Fraser und jetzt lassen Sie mich bitte in Ruhe arbeiten. Ich werde heute eher Feierabend machen, ich habe noch einen Termin. Machen Sie sich an ihre Arbeit, ich bin ja froh, dass Sie heute pünktlich sind." Er sah sie an und die Worte seines Vaters fielen ihm wieder ein. "Meg...", begann er, aber sie gab ihm einen Blick, der sein Herz frieren ließ. "Verstanden.", meinte er leise und verließ ihr Büro.  
Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ Meg sich in ihren Stuhl fallen und presste die Hände vors Gesicht. Nicht eine Sekunde länger hätte sie ihm standhalten können. Diese Augen! Wie Gletscherseen. Und wie besorgt er war. Verdammt, warum war es nur so schwer für sie? Warum konnte sie ihm nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen? Sie wusste es nicht.

\------------------------

Als Meg gegen Mittag das Konsulat verließ, huschte Ben ungesehen in ihr Büro. Er wollte nicht herumschnüffeln, hoffte aber, dass er irgendwas fand, das ihm weiterhelfen würde. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr und er wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was das war.  
Mit geübten Blicken durchforstete er ihren Schreibtisch. In einer der unteren Schubladen fand er schließlich einen halb ausgefüllten Versetzungsantrag und darunter den Prospekt einer Frauenklinik in Ottawa. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er beides und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese beiden Dinge in unmittelbarem Zusammenhang standen. Er legte die Papiere zurück und verließ nachdenklich ihr Büro.

\------------------------

Ben saß auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Dief beobachtete ihn besorgt, aber er lächelte den Wolf an und sagte beruhigend: "Alles okay, Dief." Der Wolf bellte. "Meinst du?", fragte Ben und Dief bellte erneut. "Na schön.", seufzte Ben und stand auf, "Vielleicht hast du recht?" Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Okay, es war erst acht Uhr. Er nahm seine Lederjacke und den Hut und sagte zu Dief: "Aber du musst wohl hierbleiben, ich weiß nicht ob Tiere erlaubt sind." Dann machte er sich auf den Weg.  
Als er vor Megs Apartmenthaus stand, hatte er plötzlich Angst vor der eigenen Courage. Was, wenn sie ihn rausschmiss? "Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg, Sohn, nun kneif nicht." Erschrocken fuhr Ben herum. "Dad!", rief er verärgert. Sein Vater aber lächelte und wies mit einer Handbewegung zur Eingangstür. "Geh schon, Sohn, sie wird dich nicht fressen." Bob kicherte. Ben antwortete sarkastisch: "Und wenn doch, gebe ich dir die Schuld." Dann betrat er das Haus.  
Vor Megs Apartment blieb er stehen. Was sollte er sagen? Er konnte ihr ja schlecht erzählen, dass er in ihrem Büro herumgeschnüffelt hatte. Er holte tief Luft und klopfte.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er überlegte schon, wieder zu gehen, aber dann sah er sie in der Tür stehen. In einem weißen Bademantel, die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und ungeschminkt. Sie war wunderschön. Nur ihre Augen waren gerötet, als hätte sie geweint.  
"Fraser!", rief sie überrascht, "Was machen Sie denn hier?" Ohne nachzudenken ging er es an. "Ben," antwortete er, "wir sind nicht im Dienst. Und wir müssen reden." "Ich wüsste nicht worüber.", sagte sie schnippisch und wollte die Tür schließen, aber er hielt sie fest. "Meg, bitte..." Seine Augen! Wie er sie ansah... "Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte er leise, "Nur für fünf Minuten." Sie seufzte und gab die Tür frei. In dem Moment war sie verloren und insgeheim wusste sie das auch.  
Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und sie bot ihm einen Platz an. "Gut, Fraser.", meinte sie, "Worum geht's?" Er rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue und fragte sanft: "Was ist in Ottawa passiert, Meg?" Seine Stimme war eindringlich. "Nichts, was soll denn passiert sein?", fragte sie beinahe aggressiv zurück. Ben sah ihr in die Augen und sagte fest: "Sag mir die Wahrheit, Meg." Sie lachte freudlos. "Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit, ja Ben? Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich sie selbst hören will."  
Plötzlich bekam er Angst. Schreckliche Angst. Der Prospekt von der Klinik fiel ihm ein. War sie krank? Vielleicht unheilbar? Er könnte sie direkt darauf ansprechen, aber dann würde sie wissen, dass er herumgeschnüffelt hatte und ihn rauswerfen. Es war ihm egal, er musste es wissen. Und was auch immer es war, er würde für sie da sein.  
"Meg? Bist du krank?", fragte er. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. "Wie bitte? Nein! Warum?" "Du warst in Ottawa in einer Frauenklinik und du willst dich versetzen lassen.", platzte er heraus. Ihre Augen verengten sich und schossen Blitze. Wütend zischte sie: "Du verdammter Mistkerl hast in meinem Büro herumgeschnüffelt!" Verlegen rieb er sein Ohr und sagte leise: "Entschuldigung, aber ich mache mir große Sorgen um dich." "Raus!", schrie sie und sprang auf, "Verschwinde!" Aber er blieb. Er hielt ihre Hände fest und zog sie an sich. "Fraser!", zischte sie und versuchte, sich loszureißen. "Lass mich sofort los, du Idiot!"  
"Meg.", sagte er sanft und seine Stimme klang rau. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, weil ich dich liebe." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille. Plötzlich begann Meg zu schluchzen und Ben nahm sie in den Arm. Beruhigend strich er ihr übers Haar. "Shh," machte er , "Ich bin hier, Margaret. Was auch immer es ist, ich bin für dich da."  
Ja, sie glaubte ihm. Warum fiel es ihr so schwer, ihm zu vertrauen? Verdammt, es ist Ben Fraser! Wem sonst konnte man vertrauen, wenn nicht ihm?  
"Ich...ich bin schwanger.", flüsterte sie. "Oh...", machte er, ließ sie aber nicht los. "Von dir.", fügte sie hinzu und nun ließ er sie los und starrte sie vollkommen verwirrt an.  
"W...w...was? Wann?" "Nach dem Kaffee. Die NAFTA-Geschichte. Ich wollte..." Sie brach mitten im Satz ab. "Oh je.", machte er und sah aus, als würde er gleich ohnmächtig werden. "Genau das war auch mein erster Gedanke.", sagte sie und schob ihn zur Couch. Schnaufend ließ er sich fallen. Meg setzte sich neben ihn. "Ich wollte es abtreiben, Ben, aber ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht." "Gut.", erwiderte er , immer noch völlig baff. "Gut...okay. Wir schaffen das schon. Meg...ich liebe dich...und ich werde ein Dad." Er sah sie an und lächelte. Ein strahlendes Lächeln, dass sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Dann nahm er sie in den Arm und küsste sie.

\------------------------

In dieser Nacht lag Ben lange wach. Er war glücklich. Der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Endlich würde er eine eigene Familie haben. "Siehst du, Sohn, ich habe dir ja gesagt, es kommt was Gutes dabei raus." Ben lächelte seinen imaginären Vater an. "Ja, Dad," sagte er, "Danke. ... Dad?" "Ja, Sohn?" "Ich muss einen Ring kaufen."


End file.
